


Crush (Stupid Seahawk!)

by sympathetic_deceit_trash



Category: She Ra - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Secret Crush, Tsunderes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympathetic_deceit_trash/pseuds/sympathetic_deceit_trash
Summary: Mermista falls in love and finds it's gross, really.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Crush (Stupid Seahawk!)

Mermista didn’t like Seahawk, not even platonically, not one bit.

Seahawk was loud and obnoxious and a reckless idiot.

Sure, she could admit that he was conventionally attractive--tan skin, warm and kind eyes, pearly white teeth, athletic body, nice voice--but that was about his only redeeming quality. And his stupid sailing skills were useful. And he was always so sweet to her. And he was pretty understanding. And he knew her well enough to know when she needed space and when she was lonely. And- wait.

Mermista frowned up at the ceiling of her bedroom, her brow creasing as she shifted slightly on her bed.

Alright. Fine.

Maybe she liked him just a teeny, tiny bit, and only platonically.

Not that she’d ever tell him that.

-

Mermista stormed into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She flopped onto her bed, letting out a muffled scream into her pillow. 

Seahawk had walked into the palace, dripping wet as he wrung out his jacket--and no, Mermista had not stared at Seahawk’s bare, muscular arms or at how the water dripped off of them--with that dumb, adorable grin.

Sheepishly, he’d informed her that he had set another ship on fire and jumped into the water.

What an idiot.

Mermista had given him another one.

Don’t ask her why. She certainly didn’t know. 

Maybe it had to do with the way his eyes lit up when she told him, or how he had showered her in compliments that definitely didn’t make her feel all warm and fuzzy.

Mermista rolled over onto her back, muttering angrily under her breath.

“Everyone else calls me Mermista. Why can’t he just call me that?” She mumbled. “Princess this, Princess that. ‘You’re amazing, Princess’.” 

It wasn’t as if she’d never been called princess before.

It was just that Seahawk was...different.

Seahawk said it weirdly or something. Yeah. Definitely.

It had nothing to do with the fact that it was him saying it, or with the fact that he was growing on Mermista like some gross mold.

Absolutely not.

-

"Canon ball!"

Splash.

"Sea hawk!" Mermista hissed, wiping water off of her forehead. Seahawk's head poked out of the water he'd just jumped into and splashed her with. He smiled.

"Oh, come on, princess," her heart jumped at the name, "don't tell me you don't want to go for a swim!"

Instead of dignifying that with an actual response, Mermista groaned, setting down her magazine and getting up off her beach towel. She stepped out from the cool shadow of her umbrella, walking over to the water.

She waved her hand, easily making a wave wash over Seahawk, who squealed.

Mermista smirked.

“Karma.” She said as she waded into the water, stopping when it was up to her waist. 

Sea hawk pouted, sticking his bottom lip out like a child. 

"How rude!" He said. Mermista rolled her eyes and waved him over.

"Yeah, yeah. Come here, I don't feel like swimming around."

Seahawk obediently made his way over and no, Mermista didn't stare at how his wet, perfectly tanned skin glistened in the sunlight, why would she? It wasn't like she thought he was hot or anything.

Ugh.

Seahawk and hot should not go to together in her head at all, not when she knew how much of a doofus he really was.

"I'm gonna climb onto your back." Mermista said. It wasn't a request, but she still waited for Seahawk for nod--God, did he have to look so damn happy? And cute?--before climbing onto his back, arms around his neck and legs looped around his waist.

Oh…

Mermista blinked, resting her cheek against Seahawk's bare back. Sure, it was wet--they were both wet--but his skin was warm and soft and she found herself not minding the occasional roughness of a scar brushing against her own cool skin.

Seahawk was very much her opposite, both in personality and physically. He was so warm, like how one might feel after laying in the sun for a while, and he moved around so much, as if it physically pained the man to stay still. Mermista was cool, not quite cold but more like how the ocean feels before it warms up, and she took every opportunity to just lay down and do nothing.

Mermista vaguely remembered someone telling her that "opposites attract" and her calling them stupid.

She closed her eyes, relaxing. The water lapped at her just a bit, only barely enough for her to feel, and Seahawk was talking to her but she wasn't listening. How could she be when he was so warm and the sound of his voice was so comforting?

Seahawk moved around, sure, but the sea captain was way too considerate, moving slow and careful so he didn't disturb her.

Mermista felt all warm inside again and she was pretty sure it wasn't the sunlight or how warm Seahawk was--although that may have contributed, but not physically--and oh, no.

"You should go." She said, aware that it may have been a bit rude.

"Hm?" Seahawk hummed. Mermista got off him suddenly, the water splashing up against her slightly.

"You should probably go now."

"Oh. But we were having so much fun!"

"You were having so much fun." Mermista scoffed, crossing her arms. Seahawk cocked his head at her and she felt exposed, like he was reading her racing thoughts or hearing her pounding heart.

His expression was oddly unreadable. Mermista didn't like that, she much preferred when he showed everything on his face like an open book, his heart on his sleeve and thoughts out in the open air, leaving his mouth the moment he thought them.

"Okay." He said finally after a long moment. Then he grinned as if nothing had happened and Mermista's chest felt tight as he got out of the water.

God, this was getting bad.

-

Mermista isn't sure why she agreed to this stupid sleepover, but she knows she probably wouldn't have if she knew Seahawk was gonna be there. Well, that's not entirely true, she's not really sure what she thinks of him anymore. Yeah, he's annoying and she hates him but he also makes her feel...well...nevermind. She didn't want to talk about stupid Seahawk.

At least she wasn't alone with him.

The other princesses and Bow were there. Bow was most important, as he could satisfy Seahawk's boredom and keep him away from her.

Mermista sat criss cross applesauce on her teal blanket, blowing hair out of her eyes. 

...God, she was so bored. Normally she'd enjoy some alone time but this was just...boring.

Seahawk, ever the one to be able read her, seemed to sense her unhappiness. His boots came into her view and she looked up.

"Hello, princess!"

"You really shouldn't call me that in a room full of princesses."

"Ah," Seahawk sat down next to her, "I suppose you're right."

"Yeah." Mermista said. Seahawk hummed, shifting a bit before laying down, head in Mermista's lap.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Do you want me to stop, Mermista?" Seahawk asked, looking up at her, apparently not bothered by the cold floor against his back.

Mermista stared at him, then sighed.

"Just- shut up, okay?" She muttered. Seahawk grinned up at her. Mermista rolled her eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

She wondered, honestly, if his hair was soft.

Seahawk hummed from her lap and Mermista decided to just use his method of doing things and just go for it, bringing her hand to toy with his hair.

It was unruly and slightly tangled, but soft to the touch.

"Oh," Seahawk spoke again, softly, "that's nice."

Mermista tilted her head.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly, receiving a small hum in response. She tilted her head down at him, careful to keep a neutral expression despite the weird softness she felt. Mermista glanced around the room, running her fingers through Seahawk's messy hair. The others were all busy with each other, Bow and Glimmer talking with Adora and Perfuma and Frosta chatting.

No one to see her vulnerable...except Seahawk.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?"

"Shut up, Seahawk."

-

"Princess!" Mermista blinked, turning.

"What…?" She muttered in disbelief.

"Princess Mermista!" Seahawk called again. Mermista frowned, looking out her window.

"No way."

Yes way.

"You've got to be kidding me...Seahawk, what are you doing?"

Seahawk waved up at her, then picked up a black box that was next to him.

"I'm hoping you can hear this!" He shouted up at her, grinning widely, so much so she could even see it from up there.

She should've shut the window or turned away or ignored him, or even ordered her guard to get him away.

She didn't.

Mermista just watched as Seahawk raised the black rectangle--a boom box?--over his head.

"Are you serious?" She deadpanned as a cheesy love song played from it.

Seahawk gave her a thumbs up, which nearly caused him to drop the whole thing. Mermista gave a snort-laugh, and if it were anyone else, she would've been mortified, but Seahawk had seen and heard worse from her and still said she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Of course, she'd called him stupid, but how else do you respond to someone looking at you like you invented the sun?

She hid her smile behind her hand, leaning on her windowsill. Mermista didn't really mind this, as stupid and dumb and totally cliche as the whole thing was. That was just how Seahawk was, and she was fine with that.

-

He was late.

Mermista tapped her foot, crossing her arms.

She'd finally given in and said yes to one of his many, many requests to go on a date (the 36 marriage proposals were still a no as of now) and he was late.

Stupid Seahawk.

She waited anyway.

Soon enough, Seahawk came running up, drenched in sweat and panting, totally out of breath as he bent over, hands on his knees.

"I'm- I'm really sorry, Princess," he said between his panting, holding out a bouquet of flowers (teal ones, Mermista's favorite color) as his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"Jeez." Mermista took the flowers, but paid more attention to Seahawk. "What happened to you?"

"I-" Seahawk caught his breath, standing up straight. "I-I took too long trying to find the right color.

"The right c- Seahawk, I don't care what color some dumb flowers are." Mermista scrunched up her nose. "Just...show up on time, next time. Don't worry too much about the flowers or whatever, it's no big deal."

"Next time?"

"If there's a next time!" She added quickly, already regretting saying anything as Seahawk grinned at her. "Ugh. Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Seahawk asked with that stupid smile of his. Mermista swore there were actual hearts in his eyes.

"Like- like that." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Whatever. Let's just go, you idiot."

"Of course, princess."

-

"Princess,"

"Stop talking," Mermista muttered, and Seahawk was close, far too close to her, her face so hot she was a bit surprised she wasn't red in the face--maybe she was, there was a 50/50 chance on whether Seahawk would tell her--and she wondered if the sea captain could hear her heart thundering in her chest, "be quiet, just- shut up, okay? If you want to speak, it better be important because-"

"It is important." She doesn't quite recall just how she ended up sitting in his lap. They'd been hanging out--he called it a date, she didn't object--and he was just...warm, and solid, and comfortable, and nice.

"What is it?" She sighed, hoping it wasn't stupid because she didn't want to ruin this moment. If she was being honest, though, Seahawk talking about something stupid wouldn't even really ruin it. She liked hearing his voice, no matter how dumb what he said was. And if he talked about boats or one of his adventures or something else he adored again, Mermista would do her best to keep her complaining to a minimum because, as gross as it was, she liked Seahawk being happy.

"May I kiss you?"

Mermista felt her heart leap into her throat and found herself at a loss for words.

Seahawk was looking at her, looking at her with coffee brown eyes, warm and understanding and she knew she could say no and he wouldn't even be upset.

She nodded, and met him in the middle.

-

Mermista laid on her bed, staying still for a moment before sitting up and opening her bedside drawer. She reached in the very back, pulling out the small black box and sighed.

Opening it, she smiled slightly, the pearl on the ring glistening in the light of her room.

"36." She mumbled. "I can't believe that idiot asked me to marry him 36 times." Mermista held the ring up to the light, admiring the intricate designs. She'd gotten his ring size easily from one of the 3 rings he'd sent her.

Despite this, Mermista still worried on how to ask him.

She sighed, putting the silver ring back into the box and stuffing it back into the drawer.

"This is stupid." She muttered angrily, her brown creasing. "I should just ask him. He's gonna say yes."

She knew he'd say yes. He'd definitely say yes.

So why did her hand still shake at the thought of asking him?

She needed to just say it. Just ask him like she'd ask any other question.

God, why was this so hard?

-

Mermista was glad she'd repainted her nails recently, the black nail polish reminding her not to bite on her already bitten down nails.

It was a nervous tick, one that she barely had to worry about before because she didn't have much to get nervous about.

Then Seahawk came along and messed everything up--as with pretty much every other aspect of her life.

Stupid Seahawk.

Mermista brushed her fingers along the velvety black box in her hoodie pocket. She didn't bother dressing up, even for this, because it was just Seahawk. Seahawk, who'd seen her with drool on her chin and frizzy, messy bed head and dolphin themed pajamas and still looked at her with the most fitting definition of heart eyes she'd ever seen and referred to her as a goddess.

Stupid Seahawk, who'd somehow stolen her heart even with how much of a bumbling idiot he was.

"Misty!" Mermista relaxed despite the situation, her boyfriend's voice always soothing to her even with all her nerves, even when using such a stupidly cute and lovey nickname.

"Hey, idiot." She greeted him with a kiss on the jaw, which was grossly affectionate, but it wasn't her fault she was starting to adopt some of his mannerisms.

"Why did you tell me to come down here? Are we going on a date? Oh, shoot, I would've brought flowers if-"

"It's not technically a date, you idiot." Mermista said fondly, rolling her eyes. Was Seahawk nervous about something? He was jittery and a bit jumpy. Whatever, she'd ask about it later. If something was really wrong, he'd tell her. "I just...wanna ask you something. Something important, so no jokes, okay, moron?"

"Of course, Misty."

God, her heart clenched at that.

"So...we've been dating for a while now...9 months, to be precise. And, um, even though you're the worst and I hate admitting this, I really, really love you, you know? And- and…" Mermista took a deep breath and got down on one knee, hearing Seahawk's breath hitch. She reached into the pocket of her hoodie--which used to be Seahawk's before she "stole" it (he gave it to her)--and pulled out the box, opening it up to show the ring. "And I don't want to be without you, no matter how much you annoy me. So, will you marry me?"

Seahawk laughed, which was not at all what Mermista expected, but he was known to be unpredictable.

"Oh," he said softly, his voice cracking, "oh, you- oh. Aha, well, this is awkward, isn't it?" He asked. Mermista gave him a questioning look but it dawned on her as he pulled out a small black box of his own.

"No," she protested as Seahawk got down on one knee and opened it to reveal a beautifully crafted gold ring, "are you kidding me?"

"Will you marry me?" Seahawk asked with a grin that hurt Mermista's cheeks just looking at it.

"God, you've got to be the biggest idiot I've ever met." Mermista laughed, getting to her feet. "Get up and kiss me, then we'll try on the rings, yeah?"

"Of course, princess."

-

Mermista didn't like Seahawk, not even one bit, but that's just because it was her turn to do the dishes that day and feeling particularly salty about it.

Because Mermista, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, adored Seahawk and loved every bit of him, even the parts that set ships on fire and sang sea shanties, although that part had dulled a bit considering he was a king, now.

Still, he was a sea captain first and a king second, and Mermista sometimes felt like she was still the princess who insisted that he was just her ride because Seahawk never changed, not really.

He was consistently stupid and making the worst decisions and handsome and a sweetheart who was actually pretty smart if you looked past his idiocy and Mermista was consistently smitten with him.

Mermista loved him, and she knew that now, even if she'd refused to acknowledge her crush before.

"Misty, my love, I'll be right back, going on a quick adventure. Promise I'll bring you flowers when I come back!"

"The teal ones I like?"

"Of course, my princess."

"Queen, Seahawk. And as long as you don't set anything on fire, that's fine." Seahawk kissed her forehead and Mermista turned in time to catch his cheek.

"I know, I know. But you'll always be my princess."

"Gross." Mermista said, but smiled anyway, far too soft and it was disgusting, really. She didn't mind, though. "Shut up, Seahawk."


End file.
